1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with locks to retain terminal fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,722 discloses a connector with a housing formed from a synthetic resin. The housing has a plurality of side-by-side cavities partitioned by partition walls. Locks extend along inner walls of the cavities substantially at right angles to the partition walls. The locks are formed to retain terminal fittings inserted into the cavities, and prevent movements of the terminal fittings in a withdrawing direction.
The lock is deformed resiliently toward a side opposite from the cavity due to the interference with the terminal fitting in the process of inserting the terminal fitting into the cavity. Thus, clearances are required along the partition walls at the opposite sides of the lock. These clearances are spaces left by withdrawing long narrow molding portions of a mold upon molding the housing. The clearances must be wide enough to achieve sufficient strength for the molding portions. However, a wider clearance means a narrower lock, and hence a smaller area of engagement with the terminal fitting. The lock might not be sufficiently strong to retain the terminal fitting if the connector is miniaturized.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to improve the reliability of a retaining function of a lock.